Decorative members, such as logos, symbols, or other designs, are often applied to the handles of oral care implements. Such decorative members are used for a wide variety of reasons, including: to attract the attention of children; to identify the source and/or trade name of the oral care implement; to display a desired message and/or visual indicia; and/or to create a desired visual effect to the user. In some existing oral care implements, the decorative member is formed by providing a raised portion directly on the exterior surface of the toothbrush. However, this raised portion can be uncomfortable to a user, can be difficult to see, and/or can become easily worn during the natural use of the oral care implement.
It also known to embed a decorative member within the oral care implement so that it is viewable and protected against wear. In such known embodiment, the decorative member is embedded and completely encapsulated within the handle of the oral care implement. However, the decorative member is still viewable to the user by utilizing a transparent material to completely encapsulate the decorative member thereunder. While embedding and completely encapsulating the decorative member within the handle protects the decorative member against any damage due to wear, it also decreases and distorts the visibility of the decorative member. Such distortion is caused by: (1) the decorative member being viewed through the curved surfaces of the handle; and/or (2) the transparent material having a less than perfect transparency quality. Such distortion of the decorative member may make it difficult for a user to clearly view the decorative member. Furthermore, these oral care implements require additional materials in order to fully encapsulate the decorative member, which results in an added cost.
Thus, a need exists for an oral care implement having a decorative member wherein the decorative member is viewable without distortion, is protected against damage and wear and tear, and/or has a lower material cost.